1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a weapon communication system. More specifically, the communication system supports use of the weapon while communicating with a remote apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ability of a remote apparatus to effectively achieve its targeted tasks is dependent, in large part, on communication systems and a user interface. The human machine interface and related controls are critical to successful tele-operated and semi-autonomous operations. The human operator has the adaptability needed in a dynamic, unpredictable environment. However, the operator's cognitive, motor, and peripheral senses are limited even under optimal conditions. Accordingly, designing the remote apparatus platform control interface and integrating this interface must take into consideration these limitations in order to optimize the quality and effectiveness of the human/machine interface.
One objective to optimize the quality and effectiveness of the human-machine interface is for the user interface to provide a wide range of human/robot interaction modalities. For example, when interacting with a fully autonomous tactile mobile robot or unmanned vehicle, the communication from the robot may merely consist of a situation report at a way point. In this case, the human response could be a software recognized hand signal instructing the robot to continue on to the next way point. Conversely, the other end of the spectrum of interaction modalities occurs when autonomous functionality is not appropriate or not operational. Non-autonomous interaction would likely require a live video feed from the robot as well as telemetry data. The operator would need to directly control the mobility of the robot with some type of proportional input, such as a small joystick or tactile sensor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that supports control of a remote apparatus while supporting motor skills and cognitive abilities of the operator.